Memories of Love
by blythe dragon
Summary: Plan your next visit to the dentist, kiddos...this is so fulla sugary fluff that the cavities will start popping up like weeds. But let's hear it for a love that can last through one of the most infamous partycrashers ever conceived in fanficdom that deals with romance interrupted: Amnesia! Ranma/Akane, love realized, gained, lost, etc. Sucky summary ends now.


**This is my second fanfiction ever (the first one was a TMNT story I wrote when I was 15; it makes me shudder to remember *that* particular piece of work. -_- ), and while I haven't figured out WHY I thought it was a good idea to throw it up here on , I'm doin' it anyways. Maybe having it here will motivate me to finish the durn thing...stranger things have happened.**

**It's an overused premise - Akane loses her memory, Ranma realizes he loves her, angst and chaos ensues, blah-de-blahblahblah - but I'm rather proud of how parts of the story and writing were flowing, and I'll be darned if I shy away from finishing this...at some point in time.**

**Can't honestly say I own Ranma 1/2, 'cause I don't. I *do* own DVDs of the OAVs and the second movie, but that's neither here nor there.**

* * *

Akane sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I can't believe school is out for the summer already," she mused aloud. "It seemed to pass so quickly." She pushed her chair back from her desk and stretched her arms over her head. _I can get some serious training done now that I don't have to worry about homework and tests._ The thought brought a smile to her lips, as she stood up and went to her closet for her karate gi.

As she reached for her outfit, a wave of dizziness hit her, and she stumbled back a step.

"W-whoa…I don't feel so good. I better sit down..."

Akane reached her bed just as her knees gave out and a stronger burst of dizziness assaulted her senses. _Arrgh, I can't be sick _now_,_ she thought, dimly aware that she had fallen back onto her pillow. _I wonder if it's the flu._ She closed her eyes, and darkness immediately closed in.

"Hey, Akane, do you have a –" Ranma burst into Akane's room and stopped short. "Oh, great, she's asleep! What's she doin' takin' a nap this early?" Ranma padded over to her bed and leaned over her, shaking his head.

"Akane? You asleep?" He poked her gently, but got no response. A strand of her hair covered one of her closed eyes, and he absently brushed it back. _That's funny – usually she'd be up and screamin' about me bein' a pervert for comin' into her room without asking. _Ranma leaned down closer, noticing that Akane's face was flushed, and her breathing sounded labored. Her eyelids fluttered, but she didn't awaken.

Concerned, Ranma laid a hand on her forehead, then snatched it back. "You're burnin' up! I better go call Dr. Tofu." He turned around to leave, but froze when he heard Akane whisper, "Ranma? W-where are you? It's so dark here…help me, Ranma…"

The young martial artist turned back around and dropped to his knees besides Akane's bed, leaning his head close to hers. "I'm here," he said, smoothing back her hair from her now clammy brow. He said it in a tone of tenderness and concern that he didn't know he had possessed. "It's all right, I'm here. You just hang in there, Akane…I won't leave you."

He sat by her side for a few minutes longer, waiting to see if she would say something else, but she was silent. He was about to get up to go call the doctor when Akane's body suddenly convulsed and started shaking. Alarmed, Ranma jumped to his feet and ran for the door. He reached for the doorknob, then paused and looked back over his shoulder.

"You hold on, d'you hear? Just hang in there, Akane." He pulled the door open and dashed down the hall for the stairs. "Just hold on," he whispered as he vaulted down the steps. "Don't you dare leave me." _You can't leave me – I need you…_

* * *

"So, what's the verdict, Doctor? What's wrong with my little girl?"

Dr. Tofu shut his black bag and looked into the anxious face of Soun Tendo. "Well, Tendo-san, as far as I can determine, Akane has a viral infection. It's treatable – I've given her an anti-bacterial shot and some aspirin to bring down her fever, but there might be some…complications." Tofu trailed off, looking around at the rest of the family that was gathered in the living room. Nabiki sat with her arms folded, and only a slight tremble in her lip showed how worried she was about her sister. Genma Saotome sat next to his old friend, his concern etched on his face. Kasumi sat next to her sister, wringing her hands and gazing at Tofu, hoping against hope that he could cure her youngest sister. Tofu looked away from Kasumi, unable to bear the unspoken distress in the eyes of his beloved. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"She'll be all right, won't she?"

Everyone turned around as Ranma entered the room. His expression was unreadable, but as he stood in front of the doctor, Tofu could see the anxiety in the young man's eyes, barely contained by his neutral expression.

"Her body has gone through a tremendous shock," the doctor said quietly. "I can't tell at this point what the repercussions will be from the attack on her system. As far as I can tell, though, she will awaken. However, there may be side effects. And until she does wake up, I'm in the dark as to what those effects might be. We'll have to monitor her closely, and see what develops. I'm sorry, but that's the only diagnosis I have for you right now."

The room was silent as everyone digested the doctor's news. Nabiki closed her eyes and sighed, then put a hand on Kasumi's shoulder. "Come on, sis. I'll help you make dinner."

Kasumi blinked. "Dinner? Oh, yes…I suppose I should start dinner. Doctor, would you care to stay?"

Tofu gave her a kind smile. "I'd like to, Kasumi, but I have more house calls to make before I can call it a day. Thank you for the offer, but I must decline this time."

Kasumi nodded, then stood up and walked into the kitchen, with Nabiki at her side.

Soun looked at his hands for a moment, then stood up. "Thank you, Doctor. I know you've done all that you can at the moment. Let me walk you out."

Genma looked over at Ranma, who hadn't spoken since he came in.

"She'll be fine, Ranma. The doctor said so." He clapped a hand on his son's shoulder as he left the room, leaving Ranma to his thoughts.

Ranma stood where he was for a moment longer, finally letting his feelings of worry show on his face. He clenched his fists, shaking slightly. _After all we've gone through, all the good and bad times…she has to get better! We've beaten the odds so many times before. _Without being aware of where he was walking, Ranma wandered from the room, lost in his memories. Recollections of past adventures drifted through his mind: going after Akane when she went to Ryugenzawa…the haunted hot springs and the doll that took over Akane's body…Togenkyo and the ordeal of getting Akane back from Toma…Nekonron…the hot springs obstacle course…the way Akane had smiled after the gambit to get revenge on Nabiki backfired on him…the way she had smiled when they first met…

_Yeah, we've been through a lot these past few years. _Ranma sighed deeply. He looked up and was surprised to see that he was standing in front of Akane's door. He hesitated, then pushed the door open, closing it quietly behind him.

Akane was under the comforter in her bed, with her arms folded over her chest. Her fever had gone down, but she looked pale, and hadn't stirred since Ranma had called Dr. Tofu. Ranma pulled her desk chair over to the side of her bed and sat down, putting his chin in his hands. He glanced over at Akane, and an unfamiliar emotion washed over him as he viewed her still face.

_I'd do anything for you, Akane – but I guess the best I can do now is just be here for you._ He took one of her limp hands and held it in his, absently running his thumb along her palm. _I was never able to admit it to you before, and now I wish I had a chance. A chance to tell you what I can't put into words. That I…I…_

"That I really care about you," he whispered as he bowed his head. He sat that way for a while, contemplating the new feelings he had for the girl who had given him so much grief and joy for the past few years. He had started to doze when he felt Akane's hand move. Automatic reflex made him drop her hand quickly, wincing in anticipation of the hit he was expecting.

"Ooooh…"

Ranma looked at Akane, and saw that her eyes were opening slowly, squinting slightly at the sunlight streaming through her bedroom window.

"A-Akane?"

"I feel so sore." Her voice was a raspy murmur, quite unlike her normal voice, yet it sent a shiver of pleasure go down Ranma's spine. Pleased that she was awake – and pleased at hearing her voice again, even though five days ago it was grating on his nerves.

Akane put a hand to her head and tried to sit up. "What happened to me?"

"You've been sick," Ranma said softly. "You've been – asleep – for a while."

Akane turned her head, noticing Ranma for the first time. "Sick? Asleep? I don't remember…it's all a blur." She coughed. "I'm so thirsty…"

"Wait right here. I'll go get some tea."

Akane smiled wanly. "Thank you. I appreciate it."

Ranma got out of the chair and headed for the door when Akane spoke again. "Um, I'm sorry, but…who are you?" Ranma froze and turned around slowly, looking quizzically at Akane.

"Who am I? Akane, it's me, Ranma. Y'know, your, um, fiancée."

"Fiancée?"

"That's right." Ranma walked back to her bedside slowly, a feeling of dread growing in the back of his mind. "Our fathers made the engagement years ago, don't you remember?"

Akane frowned and looked down at her lap. "No…I don't remember." She paused. "Is that my name? Akane? I can't seem to remember that, either…"

Terror crept into Ranma's heart at her words. _No…she can't have…amnesia?_ He crossed the room and sat down on the end of her bed. "Can you remember anything?"

Akane looked up at him, her face pale and drawn. "I-I don't know. The last thing I remember is…is…" She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I don't know! I'm trying to remember _anything_, and I can't, there's just a big blank-"Her eyes filled with tears and she started to shiver uncontrollably. "What's _wrong_ with me?"

Ranma stared unhappily at Akane's shaking form, torn as to what he should do. His normal reaction was to make some quip to make her stop crying, even if it meant getting beat up by her to do it. _I can't do that,_ he thought, biting his lip. _She doesn't remember who I am – there's no way she'd react the same way. But I don't know what to do…_

**Yes, you do.**

Ranma started. He thought he was hearing voices in his head, until he realized that it was _his_ voice, a voice he seldom listened to.

**You do know what to do.** the voice insisted. **You've just always hid your feelings, afraid of the consequences. You don't just care for Akane – you love her. And you know it.**

Ranma stared at Akane, stunned. His inner voice was right. Even with all the fights and arguments and teasing, he'd always loved Akane, from the first time they had met. Sure, she was violent and unpredictable and tomboyish beyond belief, but when she smiled at him, he felt like he could move the world for her. She'd always been there for him when he needed it, cheering him on or just being concerned for him. And now, when she needed him most, he was sitting there like a lump, paralyzed by indecision.

Ranma mentally shook his head. _I _do _love her, and I've got to help her. Be there for her when she needs me…and she needs me now._ He scooted down towards Akane and put his arms around her, smoothing her hair as she sobbed into his chest.

"It's all right," he murmured. "Don't worry, I'll help you. Don't cry – I'm here for you."

The door to her room opened, and Kasumi entered, carrying a tray with some miso soup and rice crackers. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "Ranma – Akane's awake?"

Ranma reluctantly took his arms from Akane and turned around. "She's awake," he said heavily, running a hand through his hair. "But there's a problem."

"Problem?"

Akane wiped her eyes and looked up at Kasumi. "Um, hello," she said weakly. "Who are you?"

Kasumi almost dropped the tray, but quick as lightning Ranma jumped from the bed and took it from her. He set it on the table next to Akane's bed. "Try eating some of this, Akane. It'll help you feel better."

Akane took the tray and placed it on her lap. "Thank you. I _am _a little hungry."

Ranma took Kasumi's elbow and steered her to the door. "We'll be back, okay?" He ushered Kasumi out of the room and closed the door.

"Ranma," Kasumi began. "Is Akane all right? She didn't know who I was-"

Ranma leaned against the wall and sighed. "I think she has amnesia," he said in a low voice. "That virus must have affected her memory somehow. She doesn't remember who I am, or who she is." He lowered his head. "She doesn't remember anything."

"Oh, no." Kasumi bit her lip, looking at her hands. "Father is not going to take this well." She glanced up at Ranma. "Ranma – I saw you holding Akane. Does this mean-"

Ranma looked up at Kasumi. "I was there when she woke up. And I realized then that…that I love her."

Kasumi smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad you finally realized your feelings for her."

Ranma colored slightly. "You knew all this time, didn't you?"

"Yes, but I thought it would be better if you found out on your own. Being told that you're in love with someone isn't as rewarding as finding out for yourself."

"But now – she doesn't remember who I am. How can I love someone who doesn't remember me, remember all that we've been through together?" Ranma lowered his head again. "I don't even know if she had feelings for me before she got sick," he said softly, his voice shaking slightly. "I can't make her love me, especially not the way she is now – but I can't help loving her."

Kasumi gently squeezed Ranma's shoulder. "That just means your feelings for her are true," she replied. "Keep those feelings in your heart, Ranma. There must be a way to make her remember, and until then, she's going to need your help and support." She took her hand from his shoulder and turned toward the stairs. "We'd better call Dr. Tofu and let him know Akane is awake. Maybe he'll be able to cure her amnesia."

Ranma sighed again and followed Kasumi down the stairs. "I hope he can."

* * *

Tofu closed the door to Akane's room and walked downstairs. Telling the family would be difficult, he knew, but at least there was some hope.

"Well, Doctor? How is she?" Soun asked as Tofu walked into the living room where the rest of the family was gathered. Nabiki and Kasumi sat next to each other, looking at Tofu expectantly, while Genma and Ranma knelt behind Soun.

The doctor knelt down and looked at Soun's hopeful face. "Physically, Akane seems to have recovered. She's still a bit dehydrated, and she shouldn't try to do much strenuous activity for the next few days, but she'll be fine."

"But what about her memory?" Nabiki asked. "Can her amnesia be cured?"

Tofu smiled inwardly. _Nabiki always cuts to the heart of the matter._ "Well, I examined her, and it seems that her memory loss is total. But," he held up a hand as Soun started to sputter, "there _is_ a slight chance that Akane can be cured." He let the news sink in.

"Cured?"

"Really, Doctor? That's wonderful!"

"I can get my little girl back to normal!"

"How long will it take?"

The family quieted as Ranma voiced his question. Ranma looked at the doctor, hope and despair apparent in his eyes. "I mean, we can't keep her in her room forever. She's going to want to know who we all are, and stuff about her past."

Tofu looked at Ranma appraisingly. "That's an astute observation, Ranma," he replied. "It is better not to confine Akane to her room until I find the cure, because it will be a while."

"How long?" Genma asked.

Tofu hesitated, then cleared his throat. "I believe it may take as long as six months. Possibly longer."

"Six months?!" Soun exclaimed. "Doctor, is there no way you can find the cure before then?"

"I'm afraid not," Tofu replied, spreading his hands. "The research involved in restoring the memory of someone who has lost it due to illness takes a while, and that doesn't include the time needed for performing the procedure correctly." He paused. "I plan to begin research immediately, but in the interim you might try consulting Cologne or even Happosai. They may know a cure."

Nabiki snorted. "Happosai is a lecherous pervert – he'd only be ecstatic that Akane lost her memory and can't remember all the times he bothered her. And as for Cologne, she'll see this as an opportunity to marry Shampoo to Ranma, since Akane can't remember being engaged to him. Trying to ask those two will probably just cause more problems."

"Well, it's still an option," Tofu replied. "As I said, it could take as long as six months to find a cure, and implement it. How long do you want to wait for Akane to regain her memory?"

There was silence as the family thought over the doctor's idea. Soun sighed. "I believe that the faster we restore Akane's memory, the better it will be for her. Maybe we should ask Cologne or Master Happosai for help."

"No."

Soun turned around and looked at Ranma. "Excuse me?"

"Boy, what are you saying?" Genma growled.

"I said no," Ranma repeated, looking up. He was nervous about revealing his newfound feelings for Akane in front of the rest of her family and his father, but he realized that it had to be done. "I ain't letting that ol' pervert near Akane, not when she's like this. Even if he has a cure, he'll still try to cause trouble."

"What about Cologne?" Tofu asked quietly, knowing where Ranma was going with his reasoning. He saw, as Kasumi did, that Ranma had finally realized and accepted his feelings for Akane.

Ranma shook his head. "We can't ask her either. She'd just try to blackmail me into marrying Shampoo for the cure. I can't do that because," he swallowed, feeling extremely nervous, "well, because I…I love Akane, and she's the only one I want to marry."

Silence met his declaration. Ranma looked around nervously, expecting some type of reaction. Kasumi and the doctor just smiled at him; Nabiki looked stunned for a moment, but regained her composure and threw him a wink. "Well, well," she said. "Looks like you've made up your mind. Congratulations, Ranma." Her tone was flippant, but she gave Ranma a genuine smile, and he smiled tentatively back.

"Y-you actually want to marry Akane?" Soun stuttered, tears overflowing from his eyes. "Ranma, you don't know what this means to me-"

Genma thumped Ranma on the back. "M'boy, you've made your old man proud," he declared. "It's about time you decided to go through with the engagement."

Ranma scowled. "I ain't doin' it for you," he retorted. "I just realized that I love her, and I'm gonna help her get her memory back, no matter what happens. Even if…even if she gets better and doesn't love me back. I just want what's best for her."

"You – love me?"

Everyone turned to the doorway to see Akane, leaning against the doorframe. Ranma blushed beet red.

"Akane? How long have you been standing there?"

"I-I heard it all," she said, looking down at the floor. "About trying to get my memory back, and when you said that-" She stopped, flushing slightly. "I don't know how you can love me, when I can't remember who you are…or who I am."

Ranma jumped to his feet. "It doesn't matter," he said. "I _do_ love you, and I want you to get your memory back, no matter what it takes."

Akane looked up at him, tears welling in her eyes. "I wish I could remember if I loved you back. I'm sorry…" She faltered, leaning against the wall for support.

Tofu jumped and rushed over to her, placing an arm around her shoulder. "Akane, you shouldn't be up just yet. You still need some rest."

"I'll be okay. I just need to sit down." Akane leaned on Tofu as he walked her over to the futon where Kasumi and Nabiki were sitting. She sat down between her sisters, who both put an arm around her. She looked at them both, smiling through her tears. "I can't thank you all enough for taking good care of me. I really wish I could remember who you are, but-"

"Don't worry, sis," Nabiki said. "We want your memory back as much as you do, and we'll help you out till then. Right, everyone?" There was a chorus of agreement.

"I'd better go now, so I can work on getting that cure," Tofu said. "The best thing for Akane now is for everyone to talk with her, tell her about herself. Make sure she gets some rest, but try not to overload her with too much information. Her system can't take a big shock right now." He turned to leave, gesturing at Ranma. "Ranma, would you see me to the door?"

"Uh, sure." Ranma glanced at Akane before following the doctor.

When they reached the door, Tofu turned to face Ranma. "There's only one thing you should make sure not to do until her system fully recovers."

"What?"

"You and your father should try not to change into your cursed forms, accidentally or on purpose. The way Akane's system is now, I'm not sure if she could take the shock. Wait a few more days, then maybe you can show her, and she'll either accept it, or-"

"Or she'll freak out." Ranma grinned ruefully. "I understand. I'll tell Pop to be careful. Thanks, Doc." He stuck out his hand.

Tofu shook it. "You're welcome. Let's just hope I can find the cure as quickly as possible." Slipping into his shoes, he left.

Ranma closed the door, frowning thoughtfully. _I just wonder…if Akane is cured, what'll happen to the memories she'll have till then? Will she remember that I love her?_ Sighing, Ranma headed back into the living room.

* * *

"YAH!" The stone block crumbled into dust as Ranma's fist struck it. Wiping the sweat from his eyes with the back of his hand, Ranma readied himself to strike the next block.

"YAH!"

"You're very good at that."

Ranma whirled around. Akane stood a few feet behind him, wearing a yellow T-shirt and blue shorts. She was holding a glass of lemonade in one hand and a towel in the other.

"Um, thanks." Ranma walked over to her, accepting the glass of lemonade. He glanced at Akane out of the corner of his eye as he drank. A week had passed since she had learned about her amnesia. The whole family had taken to talking to her and showing her picture albums of when she was young, and telling her about her past. At Ranma's insistence, they said nothing about the cursed forms he and his father possessed, deciding to wait until she learned more about her life before the illness. When Ranma and his father sparred, they made sure to do it in the dojo, and not in the yard by the pond.

_Akane seems to be doing okay learning about her past,_ he thought, mopping his face with the towel. _She doesn't remember any of the stories we've told her about her life before she got sick, but she seems to be accepting them as the truth. But we haven't really talked since she found out that I love her…_

In the days following Ranma's confession to her, her family and his father, Akane shied away from being alone with Ranma. She'd talk to him when somebody else was around, but always became nervous and silent whenever they were alone together. Ranma was frustrated and somewhat saddened by her reticence, but he knew he had to bide his time and be patient until Tofu found a cure. This was the first time she had approached him alone, and he was at a loss for what to say.

"Do you practice a lot?" Akane asked.

"Yeah. Every morning."

"Oh." Akane looked down at her hands.

_You fool, you're gonna scare her off, if you don't think of something to say!_ "Um," he began, fiddling with a corner of the towel. "Well, you know, you used to practice every morning too. Your karate, I mean."

Akane looked up at him. "I know. But I don't remember how to do it." She paused. "Er, if it's not too much trouble…"

"Yeah?"

"Could you…could you show me some moves? I'd like to relearn what I've forgotten."

Ranma blinked. "You want me – to train you?"

Something in his voice made Akane flush and drop her eyes. "Well, yes, I mean, if you're not too busy with your own training – oh, I shouldn't be bothering you. I'll leave so you can practice." She turned to walk away.

"No! It's not that!" Ranma exclaimed. "You just surprised me by asking, that's all. I can help you, if you want."

Akane turned back. "Are you sure it's okay?"

"Yeah! We can start now."

Akane gave him a tentative smile. "Sure!"

Ranma's heart skipped a beat. _She's so pretty when she smiles._ "Okay, let's start with the basics."

For the next hour, Ranma showed Akane the basic stances for simple karate moves. She was a little stiff and awkward at first, but she began to loosen up as time went by, and was soon able to perform basic blocks, punches and kicks without much correction from Ranma. They took a break and rested under the tree outside of Akane's balcony.

"You're doin' good," Ranma commented, patting his face with the towel. "You want to try a more advanced move now?"

Akane fanned herself with the top of her T-shirt. "Sure," she replied, a bit breathlessly. "Do you really think I'm doing all right?"

"Yup." Ranma glanced over at Akane,. "You're doing real good for your-" Ranma stopped, almost saying "for your first time", "Um, for not having done it in a while," he finished.

Akane turned to grin at him, and he was struck by how beautiful she looked. Even with sweat pouring down her face, and a few smudges from where she fell down while learning to block, her expressive brown eyes were sparkling, and her smile for him was open and sincere. "I may not remember how to do the moves," she said, brushing her wet bangs off of her forehead. "But somehow, doing this seems familiar to my body at least. I'm a little sore and out of breath, but I want to learn more." She jumped to her feet.

Ranma mentally shook his head, aware that he was still staring at Akane. "Let's try an advanced punch, then," he said, standing to his feet. _Keep your mind on training her,_ he told himself sternly, as he showed her the correct stance. _She's enjoying relearning all this stuff. You can't afford to scare her off now by looking at her with a sappy expression on your face._

"Like this, right?" Akane asked, holding her left arm to her side and extending her right arm in a twisting punch.

"You've got to straighten out your arm a little. Here," Ranma stood behind Akane and put his hand on her right arm. "Like…this…" He faltered as he realized how close he was to Akane. Her short black hair brushed his chin, and the gentle smell of her shampoo assaulted his senses. Her skin was soft and smooth under his hand, and for a moment he felt the wild urge to enfold her in his arms, never letting her go.

"Ranma?" Akane noticed his hesitation, and turned around to look at him.

_ Move it, you idiot!_ One part of his mind screamed at him as he stood there. _You wanna scare her off? Ruin everything? Move away!_

_I don't care,_ he thought stubbornly, shutting off the panicky inner voice. _I know she doesn't love me, but I can't help it. _

To his surprise, Akane didn't flinch or shy away from his gaze. The look in her eyes was questioning, but he saw no fear or embarrassment.

"Akane, I-"

"Ranma." Akane continued to gaze into his eyes, and the two stood there for several moments. As Ranma continued to lose himself in the gaze of the girl he loved, he saw something flicker across her face. No, it wasn't fear…more like, understanding.

"You _do_ love me, don't you?" Akane said softly.

Ranma tried to speak, but his mouth was dry. He swallowed and tried again, but being so close to Akane made him whisper. Akane unconsciously moved her face closer to his so she could hear what he was saying.

"I do," Ranma finally managed to say. Their faces were only inches apart, and before he could stop himself, he leaned down farther and kissed her gently. It was the sweetest sensation he had ever felt – his heart felt like it was bursting with joy. His joy grew as he felt Akane respond to his kiss, her lips softening against his.

_Oh, Akane…_

She broke off first, pulling her head back slightly as she continued to gaze at him. Unshed tears glimmered in her eyes, but she was smiling. She reached up with her hand and softly touched his face. "Yes, you do love me. And I…I think that I-" Suddenly she broke off, and her eyes widened. "Look out!"

Ranma whirled around. "Wha-?"

SPLASH.

Ranma felt the cold water hit his skin, and the change began instantaneously; his chest filled out, his hair turned red, and suddenly there he was, almost a foot shorter and very obviously a girl. As he turned back around, he knew that the look of shock on his face was only surpassed by the horror dawning on Akane's face.

"Wha-what happened to you? Who…are you? What are you?" She began to back away.

Ranma held out a hand imploringly. "Akane, wait, please, I can explain-"

Akane backed away even further. "No, I…I don't understand…I …No!" she shouted as Ranma stepped closer. "Don't touch me! Just leave me alone!" Akane turned and ran away, leaving Ranma holding out a wet hand.

Sorrow and immense chagrin filled Ranma as she took a few steps after Akane's retreating form. "No," she whispered, sinking to her knees as despair hit her. "Akane…come back…"

"Oh, no, Ranma, I'm so sorry!" Kasumi hurried to Ranma's side, holding an empty bucket. "I didn't realize you were around the corner – and I – I just-" She knelt besides Ranma, putting an arm around the wet young girl. "Akane didn't know yet, did she? About your curse?"

Ranma could only shake her head, as the heartache she felt engulfed the very being of her soul. With a sob, Ranma threw her arms around Kasumi and started to cry unashamedly.

"I had her, Kasumi," she whispered between sobs, her small body shaking. "I had her and I kissed her and I think she was going to tell me that she loved me too and then I _lost_ her, she saw my curse, I didn't tell her, now she hates me-"

Kasumi set down the bucket and stroked Ranma's wet hair. "It's all right, Ran-chan, it'll be all right," she said soothingly. "It was an accident, I know, and we should have told her sooner, but don't give up hope. Even without her memory, she is still our Akane. She'll come around, you'll see. Just believe in her – and believe in yourself."

Ranma wiped her eyes and sat up. She looked bleakly at Kasumi. "I don't know if I can," she whispered hoarsely. "But I'll try."

* * *

Ranma wandered aimlessly through Nerima, unable to bear staying at home while Akane was missing. Even though the rest of the family agreed that it was a regrettable accident and that it wasn't his fault, Ranma still felt a burden of guilt for how Akane found out about his curse. He felt he had to make an effort to find her, but after hours of searching the town and not finding her, despair began to settle in his heart again.

_I really goofed up this time,_ he thought morosely, kicking a stone as he wandered down the street he and Akane used to go to school. _I should have told her right away, as soon as she was physically better._ He sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. _ But I wonder if her reaction would have been the same. The look on her face…_ Ranma winced and closed his eyes, but the memory of Akane's horrified expression when she saw him change into his girl form haunted him through his closed eyelids. _I bet she hates me now. And I don't blame her._

The sound of a rock hitting water made Ranma open his eyes and look up. His heart stopped. He was in front of the fence that separated the canal from the street, and there, sitting on the wall and throwing rocks into the water, was Akane.

"Oh, Akane…" he whispered, his heart aching anew at the sight of the girl he loved. He took a step towards the fence, then stopped. Her last words – "Don't touch me! Just leave me alone!" – rang through his head, and the guilt and shame he felt resurged through him. He gazed at her for a moment longer, then turned to walk away.

"Ranma?"

Ranma stopped again, his heart thundering in his chest. He held his breath, afraid to turn around.

"Ranma, did you come looking for me?"

Ranma licked his lips. "Uh, yeah…I did. I'll go now, if you want." There was silence for a moment. Unsure if he should stay, Ranma took a few steps away from the fence.

"Please, don't go," Akane said softly. "Will you – will you come sit with me?"

Ranma looked back uncertainly. Akane was still sitting on the wall, looking over her shoulder. The setting sun cast her face into shadow, obscuring her features. Ranma hesitated for a moment, still feeling guilty about the incident earlier that morning. _She's not running away from you this time, _he told himself firmly, shoring up his resolve. _If you love her, don't turn your back on her now._

"Uh, sure." Ranma walked back to the fence and jumped on top of it, then lightly jumped down. He sat down about a foot away from Akane, unsure of what to say. They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the water in the canal shimmer with the colors of the setting sun.

"This is a nice place to sit and think."

Ranma started, surprised by the statement. Memories came unbidden to his mind of all the times Akane had knocked him off the fence during one of their fights, and a faint smile touched his lips. "Yeah, I guess it is," he replied. Gathering his courage, Ranma started to apologize.

"Look, Akane, I'm sorry-"

"Ranma, I wanted to say-"

They looked at each other, bursting into surprised laughter. Akane shook her head smiling slightly. "You first," she said.

Ranma drew a deep breath. "I…just wanted to say I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner – about my curse, I mean. You had a right to know." He paused, gathering his thoughts. "I guess in a way I wanted to protect you. I couldn't help you when you got sick, and I thought…I thought that not telling you about what happens to me, about what I change into, was a way I could make up for it." Ranma looked down at the wall they were sitting on, idly tracing a circle on the rough concrete. "It was wrong of me, and I just want to apologize."

Akane was quiet for a moment, then sighed. "I accept your apology," she said softly, causing him to look up into her face. "I overreacted, I guess. Especially since – I already knew about your curse."

Ranma's eyes widened. "You knew? But since when?"

"Nabiki told me last week," she replied, flushing slightly and looking away. "So I have to apologize too, for not telling you that I knew. I guess I didn't believe her – it sounded too crazy to be true. But when I saw you change, I-" she faltered and hugged her arms to her chest. "I didn't know what to think, how to react. I guess I was in shock to see that it was true." Her voice shook, and a single tear slid down her cheek. "I'm sorry I ran away from you, Ranma," she whispered. "Can you forgive me?"

Ranma felt his heart soar at Akane's words. "Of course," he replied. "Like I said, I should have told you earlier."

Akane looked up at him, smiling through her tears. "Oh, Ranma!" She flung herself into his arms, sobbing on his chest. Ranma held her gently, stroking her back. _I don't want this moment to end,_ he thought, closing his eyes. _It feels so good to hold her in my arms again…_

Akane's sobs quieted after a few moments, and the two sat on the hill in the descending twilight in a comfortable silence. Akane sat up, brushing away the last of her tears. She looked directly into Ranma's eyes. "I have something else to tell you, Ranma." She took a deep breath and continued. "I realized something today – I see that you love me in your eyes every time you look at me. That you really love me. And I think…no, I _know_ that I could love you back." She smiled, and a thrill of excitement skipped across Ranma's heart. "I do love you back."

Ranma stared at Akane, stunned. _I'm imagining things,_ he thought, his heart pounding. _Did she just say-_

Akane leaned back against his chest, snuggling into his arms. "Ranma, I love you."

Joy and contentment wash over Ranma's spirit like a warm spring rain. He hugged her tighter, shaking with emotion. His dream, unspoken for so long until recently, had come true. His love was returned.

"And I love you, Akane," he replied softly. "I really do."

The couple sat together on the hill for several minutes, basking in the warm glow of their love for each other. Akane tightened her grip around Ranma's waist, shivering slightly.

"Ranma…"

"Mmmm?" Ranma replied, resting his chin on top of Akane's head.

"I was just wondering…if Dr. Tofu can restore my memory, will you…still love me?"

Ranma blinked, startled by the question. "Of course!"

"But I'm not the same girl that you knew," she insisted. "What if I get back my memories of before I was sick, and I don't remember?" Akane shuddered. "I mean, what was I like before I got amnesia?"

Ranma thought for a moment, then sighed. "I can tell you about how you used to act, and the fights we used to have, and-" He colored slightly, "and the names and stuff I used to call you. Still," he said fiercely, "it doesn't and won't change how I feel about you."

Akane was silent a moment. "Go ahead and tell me."

Ranma started at the beginning, when they first met that rainy day his father brought him to Nerima to meet his fiancée, and continued until he got to the day she got sick. He also told her about when he first realized he loved her, when she was crying from not being able to remember anything. When he finished, Akane was quiet, digesting what he said.

"It sounds like I was quite a handful," she said ruefully. "But I guess I want to know…which Akane do you love; her or me?"

Without hesitation, Ranma replied, "Both," kissing the top of Akane's head. "You're both the same Akane to me. Even if Dr. Tofu restores your memory and you don't remember now, and go back to being a violent tomboy-" he grinned as Akane playfully swatted his leg, "I won't stop loving you. I promise."

"Thank you. I just hope that I remember." Akane sat up, looking into Ranma's eyes. Smiling softly, she leaned forward and kissed him, long and sweet.

* * *

**Oi, the sweetness and love...enough to make one's teeth hurt, no? I could blame it on the fact that this is one of my earliest fanfics, but instead I'll hold my head up proudly and declare...**

**...that this is one of my earliest fanfics and THAT'S why it's so fulla cliched goodness. . Yeah. That's my story and I'm sticking to it!**

**To be continued, 'cause this is waaaay too much of an easy happy ending.**


End file.
